This invention relates to infant garments in general, and more particularly to covers used to protect infants and to keep infants comfortable.
Infants are frequently transported about in infant carriers, combination infant carrier/auto seats, strollers, and are also permitted to repose in stationary carriers. To protect the infant and to keep the infant comfortable, a blanket is typically used as a protective covering about the infant, typically by enveloping the infant in the blanket and tucking the blanket edges and corners under the infant in the carrier or under the carrier itself. If the blanket is too tightly arranged about the infant, the infant has little or no room to maneuver and will frequently struggle to loosen the blanket, usually successfully, so that the blanket must be rearranged again. This process can be annoying to both the infant and the adult caring for the infant.